Wolf Raid
by LittleRit
Summary: Link has been back Ordon village for quite some time. However the moon causes him some problems, and so do the kids. Coping with these problems can mean spilling secrets he has bottled for years. No pairings, set in TP.
1. Problematic Bushes

**Wolf Raid**

**Chapter 1 **

Twilight settled over the field of southern Hyrule. Link sat with his back against a tree, eyes tracing the horizan, fingers twitching with anticipation of what was to come. Hopefully the kids hadn't followed him through Faron woods, he didn't want them to see what was going to happen, they didn't need to know, they would tell their parents, and then he'd be disgraced.

It would be so much better if they just stayed at home.

The familiar feeling of changing tingled through his veins, he shut his eyes and slid down the tree, before blacking out temporarilary. Coming to, he pushed himself off the floor, twitching his ears and looked around. A rustle in a bush alerted him to a presence, and a sniff confirmed his worst fears.

The kids had followed him.

He padded over to the bush, blue eyes watching the leaves rustle in a non-existent breeze, nose picking up the spiked scent of fear and uncertainty, ears picking up the whimpers and prayers for saving. He paused, they had always been sure that he would save them, now they weren't sure if they were his next meal. He walked round the bush to where the kids were, shackle clanking and clinking as he moved. He stopped and looked at them, blue eyes stern, the earrings in his ears jangled as his ears twitched to catch the sounds of the woods they were bordering.

The kids were terrified, their hero had been quiet all day, so when he left they had followed to see what was wrong. Then they found him just slouched against a tree, before he seemed to suck away the little light left, before he was gone and the wolf was there. They'd all had to hold back screams, but it still found them instantly. And the wolf padding round the corner had a huge shackle on a forefoot, and two blue hoop earrings in it's ears, like Link's. The blazing blue eyes were also the same as Links, though more wild and dangerous when framed by black fur.

Why would a wolf wear a shackle and chain?

Link just looked at them, then towards the path, then growled and lunged toward them, fangs bared. The kids left with fright toward the path and carried on running. Link just stood watching, hackles rose. Then he trotted after them, fangs bared to the forest, hackles rose warningly to the darkness. Breaking into a lope he followed the trail, ears pricked to the noises of the night. The children had gotten safe passage, Faron assured him when he stopped. He nodded and dashed off, heading to Ordona province, before slinking into the shadows on the opposite side of the rickety bridge. His nose could pick up the scent of Rusl, and Jaggle, coming toward him. Shifting out his senses he could almost feel the weapons they carried, a spear for Jaggle, a ordon sword for Rusl. They were on guard and waiting for him.

He wondered breifly which child or children had told their parents.

He crouched lower into the bushes, the moon was lighting the path now. It would be a long night, he couldn't leave the bush without being seen, and he really could do without the spear slicing his fur tonight. Then again, he had doubts about whether or not Jaggle could actually use it. Still, it would be better off not finding out. So he lay on his belly, eyes following them through his cover, ears listening to their ragged breathing and quick steps when they thought they heard something. Beyond that, he was sure he could hear Ordona's quiet whispers, mixed with the tinkling of the fairies he had had released there.

His snout came to rest on his forepaws, and his eyes drooped alittle, after all, it was not as if they could smell him, and they would not be able hear his breathing.....

A spear was rammed infront of his nose, and his eyes shot open, drat, he'd just been drifting off. He bared his fangs, silently warning Jaggle to back off. Then he rose his haunches, and growled, ignoring the spear that was even closer, and focusing on the fact that Rusl was only two strides away, running at him with his sword drawn. He snarled and lept backwards, then backflipped, narrowly missing Rusls sword. He now stood between them, and Ordon. Spreading his legs out, he lowered his head and growled loudly, eyes glinting. Back off!

But Rusl just came at him again, so he turned tail and fled for the village, and entering the glade before his home, darted to the other side and dashed down the trail and past his house, before entering the village. He was met with Bo, and his double-ended spear, which managed to slice his left hind leg deeply. He howled loudly, which alerted the rest of the village. Growling and snarling he edged towards Seras shop, then ran full pelt as best as he could with the injured leg, and left into the giant pond behind, swimming with three legs to the deeper waters and shelf he could rest on. He dragged himself onto it, and licked his wound, absently wondering how long it would be before a villager dared to swim themself and their weapon to his resting ledge. He guessed it would not take Rusl long to do such a thing.

He thought he heard a loud yell, and lots of raised voices, but it all started to go fuzzy and black....everything seemed muffled as he fell away into uncounciousness.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Everybody has to have authors notes, and so do I. Well, hello guys and thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. I'm planning for this to go futher than a oneshot (whoot!) and hopefully be something I can atleast be semi-proud of.**

**I have no idea how well this will go, or how long it will be. I have no beta reader so I will have to be my own critic.**

**You can help! Reviews are alittle something I appreciate alot, expecially if you tell me what you think my strengths in writing are and where you think the weaknesses in my story lie.**

**Please be aware this is written in Standard English, not American-English, so spelling may vary between them. Though if you do see a mistake, please feel free to add it to your reply.**

**Dankeshire und Auf Wiedersehen,**

**3 Ritakna**


	2. Hole in the Roof

**Chapter 2** **Hole in the roof**

When Link woke, a good long while later, his leg and head throbbed. His eyes could not withstand all the light they saw and were quickly shut again, but not before he had registered that it was not the sky above him. He was lay on his back on what felt like a wooden floor, and he had to wonder where he was. After a moment he opened his eyes again and blinked away the fuzziness from sleep. He reach out to rub a hand over his eyes and realised.

He was no longer a wolf, just how long had he been out?

Link sat up, rubbing his face with his hands before his attention was diverted to his leg, his left trouser leg was stained with blood, and it was most definately his own. His hair also felt matted and was flattened, like a wary, defeated wolf's fur. Just what had happened? He then made another discovery, he was in the corner of a house, and it looked to him to be Fado's house, he was in the back room which had a hole in the roof - allowing sunshine to pour in; as well as the rain - and he had obviously been thrown in the corner. He stood up and walked to the door, reaching to open it, before he realised that the reason no light shone through underneath was because it was barricaded. Great.

Walking into the center, he studied the hole in the roof. It had enough grip to use his clawshot, there was a sheet of ivy that it could cling to, hung over the edge. Except his clawshot was in his house. Double Great. He glanced around until his eyes rested on a crate. There was no way he could move it whilst his leg was so sore, so he clambered, albeit clumsily, onto it, before turning at staring at the ivy. Before he could double think he lept, arms outstretched to grab it. Would he make it? Had he stretched far enough?

Yes, he had.

He winced as he swung painfully, before pulling himself up and then over the edge. He just lay for a minute before getting up and hobbling down the path, avoiding the spilt bees-hive and then toward his home, it was about mid-day, and everybody was busy, Rusl was nowhere to be seen, Fado was with the goats, Jaggle was tending his pumpkins, Pergie no doubt cooking their dinner indoors, Sera was running her shop and fussing over her troublesome cat, Hanch wasn't on his perch.

Wait, Hanch wasn't on the perch?

Link looked around, and realised he could not see Hanch nor the mayor anywhere. Maybe they were off talking about more watch-outs after his wolfy visit? He hurried on towards his home, his leg was throbbing and he was sure the wound had re-opened. Just had to get up that ladder, in the door and he could take some blue chu jelly, or red, or whatever potion he had.

He stoped at the ladder, and looked at it despairingly, before slowly heaving himself upwards, trying to only use his hands and his right leg. It took him a while, but he managed. He pulled open his door and stumbled to the cupboard, pulling it open and grabbing his jar. He downed the blue potion and closed his eyes, smiling at the familiar feeling of tingling and healing. Putting the lid back on and placing the bottle back on the shelf, he turned around..

and found the kids staring at him.

He jumped, he hadn't even noticed them! He ran a hand unconciously through his matted and tangled blonde hair and smiled self-conciously. The kids seemed to be nervous about something, and he was sure he noticed Taro edging Beth towards the door. Colin didn't seem to know where to look and Malo was just scowling; which was nothing new. He shrugged and moved off toward his fire, stirring the embers and adding a log to the almost-gone flickering flame. The flame accepted the log greedily, eating it up. Link turned and sat down on the floor, back against the wall.

"Why did you visit me today?" He asked tiredly, it was a question he had asked often, but it held a weight now it never had. Where they just trying to believe it was just some sort of random wolf that had chased them to the village? Were they trying to convince themselves Link was Link, their hero, nothing more? Or did they know, or atleast know some of it, and now wanted the truth?

He wasn't sure if he could tell them the truth.

"Was....was last night, real?" It was Beth who voiced the question, nervous and stressed from the stretching silence that Link had no more intentions of breaking.

"As real as I am." It was a startling reply for the kids. Link had to be real, right? But if 'that' was real as he was, then he couldn't be very real as 'real' is not a man who turns wolf, right? So was it a dream or a reality? They shook their heads in confusion.

"I guess...I guess you told, right?" they all nodded shyly, but it was Talo who answered.

"We did," he recalled, "but they would not believe us, about it being you I mean. They thought it was just some old wolf." he finished quickly.

"Well, they'll believe you soon enough, I mean, a wolf cannot get out of Fados barricaded back room, right? I guess I'll be in for it. Suprised they don't have the goats pitchforks on me now. Bet they'll blame me for that goat a fortnight ago. Wasn't me though." He trailed off. He stood abruptly, and began throwing all his stuff into his bags, which he in turn put into the magic belt. He also put his tunic, Zora armour and Magic amour into the pouches, grateful they were magic pouches and held so much so lightly and compactly. He turned, after slinging his belt on, and picked up Epona's tack. Piling his sword and shields ontop of the saddle, he edged through the door and swung down the ladder with only one arm. Lifting his charm he called Epona, tacked her up and attatched his sword and shield to his back, his spare Ordon shield stored safely in Epona's packs. The kids didn't know what to say, so he called them down, locked his door and headed back to the village.

He realised it must have been later than midday when he escaped Fado's house, because twilight was settling over the village. He could feel his hand begin throbbing, his triforce pulsing with light. He focused on pushing out the twilight. The only nights he could not refuse the siren call of twilight and his wolf form were on the nights of full moons, and new moons. His teeth gritted, he lifted his hand and stared at the glowing triforce emblem. Courage, Wisdom and Power, the gifts of Farore, Nayru and Din. He thought over why Farores gift had been given to him. All the legends of heros past talked about a young boy with no parents, of no real status appearing from nowhere. People thought lowly of Ordon, he was the only orphan in Ordon, and the only one with a horse. Was that why he was blessed with undoubtable courage?

"Whats that on your hand, Link?"

The deep voice of Rusl made Link jump, and he turned sheepishly. Rusl had a fatherly smile but his brows were knitted. Link recognized the expression; he wasn't going to get away with anything but the full truth. He nodded and made jestures with his eyes towards the kids. Rusl sent them off and they headed toward the goat paddock, the silence was tense and heavy, Link was drinking in the village, realising it could be the last time he ever saw it. They sat down near the horse-grass at the top end of the paddock, and Link closed his eyes as the last of the twilight faded and the restlessness eased in him. He sighed and the pulsing of the triforce ebbed away slowly.

"That is the mark of blessing." He began. "A mark of blessing from the gods. A blessing of power. Only 3 people can ever possess it at a time, and there is not always somebody alive with the blessing." He knew most of this from a conversation with Zelda and Midna after the defeat of Gannondorf. Minda, he had to stop thinking of her, it hurt to much! They'd been discussing where the power shard had faded to, and they came up with no answers.

"Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because I asked, I want to know." Rusl said sternly. "Everything." Link ran a hand over his pointed ear and sighed, paused and carried on.

"I'm blessed by Farore, I'm blessed with courage. I cannot stand down." He paused, thinking about how many horrors he had faced, unfazed by any - just slaying, getting what he needed and moving on - and how any other man, even the bravest would have stood back, ran or died, would had the choice to do any. "My blessing has also maifested itself differently to previous heros, who could wield magic, change night to day, day to night, control winds and all sorts." He mulled it over, before turning his brilliant blue eyes on Rusl, and remembering another coversation between them, a long time ago..

"Remember when you said, before it all started, 'Have you ever felt a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the lingering spirits of those no longer in our world. They say it's the only time our world intersects with theirs.' Do you remember?" Rusl nodded. "Well, we are not the only realm. Theres another, probably more, the Twilight Realm. At twilight, our realms intersect, overlap. Before it never affected Hyrule, maybe the feeling of regret or sorrow felt, but never anything more. Then King Zant broke through, stormed the castle, spread twilight over our world. Thats the day I was to leave for Hyrule. Then in the spring the ogre king came into the spring with his followers. I'd given Talo my sword, and I wouldn't have been able to fight them anyway, not on boars. They knocked me out, and stole Ilia and the kids."

Link drew a deep breath and continued. "When I came to, I followed. A black wall blocked my way to Faron - did you notice it?- and then a arm reached out, dragged me inside. I was pulled into the twilight-cloaked Hyrule. All sounds are loud and quiet at the same time, they echo and boom and yet sound hollow...it's so strange. Anyhows, what I had always thought of a tattoo I'd got as kid or a strange birth mark lit up, blinded the creature till it stopped strangling me and....and.." he trailed off. How to tell him?

"Thats when you discovered you could become a wolf, right?" Rusl asked. Link jumped and shrank back. He hadn't realised anybody knew, he had been hoping he'd transformed _after _being thrown into Fado's room and left alone. So he nodded sheepishly.

"Did I transform infront of everyone?"

"No. I was just checking there was no way for the wolf to get out when the shadows seemed to move. All the light, even though I thought there had been none in your corner, was sucked into you then there you were, lay bleeding. I panicked. I've never seen magic before, never believed in it either, and I did not know if it was really you or not. I barricaded the room." Link winced.

"I know, I had to drag myself to the crate, and leap and pray that my hands grabbed the ivy, and that I didn't land on my slashed leg. Who knew mayor Bo was so handy with a double ended spear?" He joked dryly. He got up and dusted off his trousers. "I managed to get some blue potion from my cupboard before I realised the kids were with me. They were scared of me, but I don't blame 'em. I guess seeing your hero turn into a wolf then leap at you isn't the most reassuring thing. But I couldn't exactly tell them to go home, and they would not return if I padded off to the village. I had to chase them home. I asked Faron to make sure they got safe passage through the woods."

Link helped Rusl up,and they began walking toward the gate. "I can't control my wolf half on full and new moons, though I get the pull of twilight every evening now since I visted the twilight realm, but it's not incontrolable on normal days so -"

"wait - you've been to the twilight realm?" Link rubbed a hand over his eyes, not believing how many details were slipping.

"I'm sure it'll be raging gossip through Ordon by the morning. Yes, and come back. I've met the princess of both realms, fought beside both, and seen the link between the two realms shattered." Link looked up to see Ilia waiting by the gate. She smiled brightly and greeted them.

"My father wants you both to attend his meeting."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers from my first chapter, aswell as those who faved and put this story on their alerts. I came on to find so many emails about it, and logged straight in, not quite believing what I was seeing. This sounds corny but it really made me smile. I was beaming at the computer screen for quite afew minutes and even as I type this I am smiling. So thank you.**

**I try not to make my story lines or plots cliche or with ideas that are over-used. I know how boring it can get for readers as I've spent so many hours trawling through this site trying to find good fanfictions. I also try to give the characters a personality similar to that they portray in the game, and I know I've completely messed that up on Rusl, well on most of them. So please forgive me.**

**I did not intend to put this chapter up so quick, but I had it written and the positive comments just spurred me to put it up now.**

**Once again, reviews are helpful, a short list of good points, bad points, spelling errors and anything else you would like to include. Reviews are the rewards for the authors efforts and I know that I certainly read them and appreciate them.**

**Please note this story is written using Standard-English not American English, so there may be some spelling variations. Feel free to point out any glaring errors or typos in my work.**

**Merci et Auvior,**

**Ritakna**

**(I'm not sure why my heart didn't work last chapter and just showed up as a three, so I won't try it again :P )**


	3. Temper Temper

**Chapter 3 temper temper**

"As we all know," Began mayor Bo, "the kids were chased by a vicious wolf yesterday evening. Said wolf then entered the village and well, we all know the rest. It was locked in Fado's house room, but some how it has got out." Here, Link and Rusl exchanged glances and Link couldn't suppress his silent gulp. If they found out - he'd be in trouble from here to the Twilight Realm. Not fun.

"This beast must be responsible for that goat last week, and it's still out there!" Jaggle called out, hand gripping the spear that hadn't left his side since the kids had run into the village screaming. Link's eyes were drawn to the dried blood on the end of Bo's spear, a gruesome fascination gripped him, his eyes couldn't leave Bo cleaning his blood, _his blood_, off the end.

"It reminds me of the beast that snuck into the village two nights after the kids were kidnapped, the one that managed somehow to run off with the sword and shield." Put in Hanch. Links eyes swivelled to him, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristling like his hackles. He tried rubbing the back of his neck in a futile attempt to relax, but it didn't work.

"I thought ol' Link here had killed that thing when he got the stuff back?" Asked Fado, who was still puzzling how a wolf got out of a barricaded room. A badly injured wolf at that. Link gave a small nod, it was a huge lie, but he'd kept that pretence up this long. He'd been forced into many lies by his absent shadow, some hard to keep, yet for the huge and life-changing secrets he had to keep, it was worth it.

He hoped.

"It doesn't matter. We have a wolf thats attacking our children and our livestock - that should be our main concern." Bo thundered out. Everybody sank back in their seats. "We need to find this beast and slay it! Did anybody notice the shackle it wore on it's fore-paw? Surely thats a sign! That mongrel has been chained up before, and it's escaped - it's dangerous!" Link closed his eyes. He prayed nobody had noticed the wolf's eyes, because how many wolves had blue eyes? If on the next new moon he was caught unawares, they could have him on the end of their spears...and Rusl..he might be forced to explain once the dead wolf corpse turned into links corpse...if it did...

"...so thats the plan! Link, oi! Did you hear that?" Jaggle finished, before noticing that Link had his head resting in his hands, with his elbows braced on the table. His eyes were closed and they almost thought he was asleep. Fado gave him a nudge. Link looked up.

"umm?" He replied, before realising what they were on about, "Oh! The plan! Well, I don't really work to plans...so I kinda zoned out. Sorry." He said, before realising how completely idiotic that sounded. "Look, I'm really tired, I'm going to head off and-"

"Link! You can't go! Your a major part of this plan! You know Hyrule like-" Fado began. Link snapped, he didn't know why, maybe it was the stress of his huge secret being half revealed and hearing his friends plan his death.

"I can go, and I am going! I'm too tired to listen properly and I'll discuss it in the morning!" Fado flinched as his friends blue eyes blazed fierce and...feral. They held a striking resemblence to the wolf's eyes...

Link walked to the door, and left with a hurried goodbye, trying furiously to rein his temper back in. How good would it look to leave a meeting in a dark mood? He hurried back to his house, and looked at the ladder, debating a visit to Ordona's spring. He looked back and forth between the path and his ladder, before jogging off down the shadowed trail. When he reached the spring he flopped onto his back in the shallow water, eyes closed, and trying to calm his churning stomach. Even blessed with Farores courage, he could not face his friends talking around and with him of his death, even if they knew not that it was him.

Link heard the soft tones of Ordona and sat up to listen to the light spirit before him. They spoke of the lingering twilight, how it served as a cruel and yet important memory of what had passed.

"You want to return to your simpler form? Your emotions might be easier to sort and bury." Ordona spoke kindly, though it was more of a statement than a question. Link nodded and felt the familiar few second blackness of transforming. He stood, shaking his head before turning round at the sound of footsteps.

Rusl stood at the gate, eyes gazing at the light spirit in stupified amazement and at the wolf in almost equal awe. The great spirit looked similar to one of their goats, and he felt his knees buckling as he lowered his head in respect. When he looked up, the wolf was staring at the calm, clear aqua water of the spring which seemed to shine with it's own light. Rusl moved closer and sat down with a sigh.

"I guess it's hard hearing your own death being planned." The wolf just sank his head with a growl. Rusl noticed how similar Link looked in his forms, yet so different. His wild proud eyes were just as fierce, just more frightening when framed with fur. On his forehead a strange symbol or marking. On his front paw, the same as his shackle, was the triforce marking, matching that of his human form. Strange lighter fur markings down his side made him one of a kind. The villagers would mistake no other for him.

"I'm sorry." Rusl continued heavily. "I hope you can control this, or atleast know when it's going to happen, because you'll have to hide well or leave the village when it will." Rusl mused. Wolf - Link looked at him before sitting and howling a hauntingly familiar song. It was a matter of seconds better Epona charged into the spring. Link looked to Rusl, his eyes seemingly holding the goodbye, before he and Epona trotted out through the boken gates.

Then the cry came up.

"There it is!"

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Well Merry Christmas Everybody! Have a Happy New Year!**

**Sorry this took so long, I've had to think about where I'm going with this. Traditional fanfics will be disapointed- there are no parings! but I've decided to keep it short, so about 6 or 7 chapters.**

**As always, Reviews are lovely, and if I have made a major mistake, feel free to point it out.**

**With much festive love to you all,**

**Ritakna**


	4. Thoughts of those left behind

**Chapter 4** Thoughts of those left behind

Colin sat quietly, gently rocking his sisters crib. His eyes watched her as she drifted into sleep, before lifting to watch his mother. Supper was going to be late tonight, because father was not home. His mum was gently stirring the soup, throwing the odd stick on the fire and going to the window to see if she could see her husband coming up the slope to their house. The frogs down by the stream were croaking, the reassuring background of running water soothing little Reiko into sleep like a lullaby.

"When will father be home mother?" Colin asked quietly as Rei slipped off into sleep and he ceased rocking the crib. He turned his sad looking blue eyes on her, his blonde hair swinging with the motion. It was longer now, he had decided to grow it longer than his ears after returning from Kakariko. He walked across the room and helped his mother tend the fire.

"I don't know Colin. Would you grab some logs from outside please? Two should do dear." She replied, sighing and taking out a bowl and slicing some bread. Colin stepped outside and picked two of the dryest logs and struggled back inside, pulling the door closed with his foot. He set the logs down near the hearth and sat at the table, dipping the bread into the soup his mother had poured.

"I didn't think you could wait much longer before you fell asleep, I'm sure your father won't mind - just this once." She said with a smile, ruffling his hair gently before combing it through with her fingers. Colin ate in silence, and the house stayed quiet, the only sound the roaring of the fire.

Why wasn't Link simply their hero anymore?

Beth sat at her window, watching the moonlight shine on the water, which constantly rippled, occasionally disturbed by a leaping fish or frog. Her mums beloved cat sat on her curled legs and she absently stroked it's brown fur. Said cat purred in a contented way and lazily twitched an ear in appreciation.

She was thinking of prince Ralis, like she always did when she looked out her bedroom window and onto the waters behind her house. Sounds of her mother clearing and washing the dishes could be heard in the background. Beth winced as she heard a dish or bowl break. It was the second one that night. The whole of Ordon Village was on edge tonight, all the men except Fado, Link and her own father were off searching the wolf. Fado had stayed to protect the goat barn and village, he was patrolling the path to the goat farm, and her father was on his perch with his flamed torch and the hawk ready. Link had not been seen for an hour or so, not since her mother had watched him leave the mayors house in fustration(it was that evident that her mother had noticed? wow.) and stalked off towards his house. Rusl had been seen to follow not long after, then Bo and Jaggle had followed, knocking on his door and getting no answer.

Why did Link seem so angry after leaving the Mayors house? Beth kept asking herself. She knew, Colin knew, Talo and Malo knew, that Link was the wolf the parents wanted to kill. They had pleaded with their fathers not to kill the wolf, (and in Beths case, pleaded Fado - her father did not fight, he was to old and soft, and he would not argue, he did as he was told.). But they'd carried on towards the spring regardless, following Epona who had broken free from the ranch.

Beth sighed as her mother called her to bed.

Why wasn't life simple anymore?

Malo sat in the corner, sending sulky glares and incoherently grumbles at the rest of his family. Or what family were in the house. His mother Pergie was slicing the goat cheese to go onto the bread for a cold supper, a rhythmic chop, chop, chop, as the knife hit the board at the end of each cut. Talo was gripping his wooden play sword in his left hand, so tightly that his knuckles had gone almost white in their paleness. His other hand ruffled their small dogs ears in a distracted fashion.

"Stupid adults. Think they can boss everybody about. Think that we are telling lies to cover our fear. bah. And they order me away from running a prospering business, leaving it in the care of the goron elders. Humph! I could do a better job with my eyes blindfolded..." Malo grumbled under his breath. He never was satisfied and being separated from his beloved Malo Mart was like slicing off his hand, and the piles of rupees the postman delivered each month just didn't make up for not being there to run it himself.

Talo did not seem to question his grumbles, but he rarely did so Malo ignored him too. Grumbling on, he stood and shuffled off toward the table, heaving himself onto a chair. Trying not to trip on the skirt of his clothes. This of course caused another bout of grumbling.

"Why on earth do I STILL have to wear a stupid skirt? I thought I was old enough to wear trousers last week." He muttered, loud enough for Pergie to hear.

"Yes Malo, I need to finish them. Did you leave all your patience behind in Kakariko?" This of course earned her another bout of grumbling.

Why did he have to be the youngest?

Why couldn't they realize that he had brains?

Talo could hear his brother grumbling. Didn't he ever shut up? Malo could grumble, mumble and complain all day till the end of the world and another day after without repeating himself! This meant Talo was also scowling, but not for any of the selfish reasons that Malo was scowling about; nor the fact that the postman was late with the Malo Mart rupees(which after much arguing Malo had been forced to share a small amount with his brother). No, Link was out there being hunted. Hunted by the village that had always looked after him and provided for him. The village Link had nearly died for multiple times, had slain hundreds of monsters for, had searched all of Hyrule to save. And now the very people who couldn't accomplish what he had, were going to kill him.

And he wasn't going to stand by and let it happen.

Gripping his wooden sword even tighter, he crept towards the door, sneaking out whilst his mother argued with Malo. Shutting the door quietly from the other side, he ran forward, bent low. Trying to avoid the torchlight, he ran across the bridge, wincing at the hollow sound of his feet hitting the boards. But Ordon was still, no voice or footsteps could be heard above his own breathing and gentle pattering of his footsteps.

"Holy goat cheese, poor Link!"

He muttered as he shied from a cuckoo. If he was terrified creeping from the village, how was Link feeling as he was being attacked by those defending the village - how did he feel knowing that he should be the one defending the village; except now he was it's threat?

A loud cry broke through the air as he paused on the path to the spring. With a startled leap he bolted towards it, for it was followed by a snarl and a beastly howl. He had to save Link!

For once, the Hero needed a hero of his own.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Firstly, thank you for all your kind reviews! I find it so encouraging to log into my email and find 'FF review alert!' or 'FF story/favourite alert!' So thank you! I always take the time to read every review although I do not reply to most of them. I simply don't have the time to. sorry. lol.**

**So thank you for all the positive comments, encouragement (and was that some desperation and begging I saw? wow, I am powerful. just kidding) and all that jazz that you reviewed with. It always cheers me up to see a new review :D and we've hit the 20 review mark! Yay! Big step for the story considering I've never actually got over 20 reviews.**

**I've also decided that I'm going to admit something. I've never really wrote fanfiction before, and I've never been very good at fiction at all. So I'm a real beginner. It's so lovely and encouraging and makes me all warm and fuzzy inside when I get such great feedback!**

**So, to celebrate this, I've added a new chapter! And I've probably also left some of you hanging. haha. I felt it needed a slight slow down in pace, and obviously I couldn't leave the kids out, so here they are!**

**I promise that the next chapter.........might... go back to Link. haha.**

**Anyway, hope you've had a fabulous start to 2009 and I wish you all the best, in love, health and happiness,**

**Ritakna.**


	5. Unnatural Last Chance

**Chapter 5 ** Last Chance

Epona whinnied from where she was being held back, unable to help her master and friend in his peril. Over on the long, swinging plank bridge Link snapped and growled against his better judgement, tail between his legs. It was not looking good. Infact, it looked rather bleak. He tried to avoid fighting the men he used to call his fellowmen. He would never stop protecting the village, its people and livestock, whether they fought him off or not. He could never turn his back on them, they were all he could call his family and he would never, _never_ betray that kinship whether blood-bound or not. They were all he had ever had.

An arrow whizzed past. Close, too close.

The lupine's ears were pulled as far back as possible, his fur stood up and his blue eyes blazed with self anger. That arrow had been too close. Far too close._ Hang on, hang on just alittle longer_, he told himself. If he could get away, away to Faron, he swore he would never bother them again. He was tired and afraid, but he vowed that if - _when -_ he got away, he would lurk in the shade of the woods and just protect the narrow passes that lead to the village. He would keep the bokoblin numbers down in the woods....talk to Faron...maybe travel around Hyrule and visit old places.....watch the children grow and keep them safe from behind the trees when they ventured too far..

He felt burning pain in his haunch and yowled with pain. _**Focus**__ Link! _He bit out. He lunged for Jaggle who hurt him out of reflex, before catching himself and just knocking the spear from the elder mans hands. He spun around in time to spot and narrowly dodge, Bo's attack by a hairs breadth. He didn't have time nor thinking space to notice parts of his body beginning to change. His ears started to loose their fur, slowly evolving into his hylian ears. Although the horrified gasp and the enraged growls of Bo did make him realise with alarm that he had been moved to the middle of the bridge - and that he had very little room to maneuver between his attackers. He almost let out a half whine at the situation, to live, he may have hurt somebody. It was already going to be hard enough to leave Epona behind with Rusl, but if he wanted to survive, this was his last chance. Just as he was preparing to launch his way past Bo to freedom, his sensitive nose and ears detected something familiar, something that stilled his heart and froze the blood pounding through his veins.

His body jerked to a halt, he couldn't move his eyes from the young child with a sword in hand.

_**Talo! **_He yelped, just before he felt a crippling pain rush through him from a blow to his spine. He couldn't move from the agony as he felt rough -angry- hands drag his battered body into the air and pull him back, before releasing him, sending him flying toward the young boy. He was too weak, he couldn't right himself. Couldn't even hang on long enough to get away so he could protect their village hidden from sight. Pathetic. As he rushed to meet the ground his tail began to dissipate into dissolving Twilight Matter. He could feel his blood stirring as he began to loose his canine form. Landing in a mangled heap not far from the end of the bridge, almost right in front of Talo, Link tried to make sense of things through the excruciating pain. Poor young Talo couldn't even scream as he saw his hero being flung down at his feet, he just ended up choking before running the few steps toward him, trying to wrap his short arms around Links furry neck. For his part the lupine tried, really tried to lift his head and nuzzle to him, but he just couldn't manage, he could feel his strength pouring out of his body along with his blood and he mourned the loss.

Drawing on power from his triforce, he hung onto consciousness for as long as he could. It made him present enough in mind to feel the changes that had started in the fight completely over take his body. His form lost the fur, returning to his skin and the rough cloth of his village attire. His paws turning back into hands and fingers, feet- complete with toes- back in his beloved sandals. His wet nose retracting back into his warm skin, and his eyes loosing their brutallity.

"What the -"

"It's not possible!"

"Thats unnatural!"

"_LINK!!!_"

"What do we do?"

"What about poor Ilia?" Ilia. He hadn't realised what this may do to her, to find out that he was the wolf that had often spooked her in Kakariko Village. Ilia who loved Epona just as much as he did and he knew took a lot better care of her too.

"No! N-no....!" He heard sobs. Epona should go to Ilia.....nobody else....

"Was he cursed..?"

"D'you think it's really Link?"

"Ofcourse it's really him!" If only they understood how hard it was for him to keep the secret....

He coughed raspingly, his breath too it seemed wanted to leave him in this helpless state. Blood filled his mouth, so he took a guess that a rib had punctured his lung, it would certainly explain the crippling agony and paralysis. He felt his head fall heavily back onto Talo's small lap, no longer able to muster the stength and the will, to keep it suspended. As he lifted a trembling, glowing hand to Talos small shoulder, he realised that he was losing too much of his blood for even the triforce to peserve his life. The deep red, life sustaining substance was spilling onto the ground and staining Talo and Rusl's hands. The spear must have been barbed to cause such a deep and ragged wound. He couldn't help but let out a groan of pure agony at the consuming pain.

"Please, Talo," he squeezed lightly on his small shoulder, "Make sure Epona is left to run free or go with Ilia. Please." He begged.

"No! Don't talk like that!" Talo sobbed into his hair. "Your not leaving Link!"

"It's a fatal wound...."

"That wolf was Link?!"

"Thats what we said!"

"But.....why?"

"Fado, get Talo away from him.."

"...Your spear was barbed Jaggle, the wound..... the blood won't be able clot...."

"But he can't _die!_"

Tentatively his ears picked up the far-off sounds, only able to recognise a deep and regretful voice that could only belong to his mentor, and the choked sobs of 'Link!' from his human pillow. His sight was starting to fail, the pain starting to win. _Surrender, it won't hurt anymore, thats right....just sleep....let it carry you away, _he fought the lilting voice. He had something to say before he joined the many who had died before him. Something important, but everything was becoming so vague, he fought hard to concentrate.

"T-Talo, please.....listen to me," he wheezed, the movement causing burning pain in his chest.

"No, don't talk, it will make you weaker!" Talo cried. Link grimanced, he was too weak already, afew words would not damage him anymore than he was. But what he could speak, sounded so pathetic, he noted distractedly. Oh he wished he could be stronger.

"Whatever you do, where ever you may go," he struggled for his last breaths, "never, _never_ loose sight of what is important;; family, your friends. Be.." His hand fell limp, his eyes closed and he choked on the blood in his throat and lungs. Talo desperately gripped him tighter, as if by holding him he could stop him from leaving.

"..Strong."

* * *

**To all my faithful readers.**

**First off, I would like to give a huge apology for the disgusting and shameful wait I have put you through for such a lacking last chapter. It has taken me a while of ignoring it, thinking, writing down, rethinking and drafting to find a plot I could actually live with for an ending, and then it has taken me a descipable month to get it to this length, which I personally do not think is long enough, but I cannot manage to get any longer without rambling on with any old babble that you wouldn't read anyway.**

**So I am extremely sorry.**

**I now would like to take the time to thank you all for reading, for faving, for putting this on your alerts, for reviewing and most of all for reading. It really makes me feel good to know people read my work, whether they review, fav or alert it or not. So thank you a million times over.**

**I hope nobody kills me for killing off Link. It just seemed so fiting and was the only way I could solve it. Believe me, I was even considering Midna or Zelda being pulled into it, but it would just be so unbelievable, so I left them out. They are fine though.**

**So thank you VERY much, and I hope you enjoyed Wolf Raid.**

**Ritakna**


End file.
